


Little Spoon

by JaskierOfRivia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskierOfRivia/pseuds/JaskierOfRivia
Summary: No matter which combination of them he shared the bed with, Geralt was always the little spoon. This time they spent together in particular was for him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a twitter thread, that I expanded and edited just a little and decided to post here. Enjoy!

When it's just Geralt and Jaskier in the bed, Geralt is always the little spoon. Jaskier always runs the fingers on one hand through Geralt's hair oh so gently. It soothes him, comforts him. Let's him know that Jaskier is here, right now, and will be when he wakes. He also always whispers to Geralt, sometimes just soothing noises, sometimes his song lyrics. Sometimes sweet nothings, sometimes praise. Sometimes he tells Geralt that they will all be reunited very, very soon (this one is often for Jaskier as much as Geralt). A lot of the time, Jaskier is telling Geralt he loves him.

Jaskier's other arm, the one that does not end with fingers tangled in Geralt's hair, is wrapped around Geralt, around his waist, anchoring him in place, in the here and now. Keeping him with Jaskier, not floating off to some far-off place in his mind. Geralt just needs to be hugged, and comforted, and _loved_. Jaskier loves to give this to him.

When they fall asleep, Jaskier's hand is still in Geralt's hair.

When it's just Geralt and Yennefer in the bed, however, and Jaskier is the one who’s away, Geralt is still the little spoon, but instead of playing with his hair, Yennefer is holding Geralt's hand. Their fingers are always intertwined together, Yennefer squeezing slightly. She wants him to know that she is there for him, by his side, ready to fight with him, now and always. In Geralt and Yennefer's case, Geralt being held in bed is still about comfort and warmth and love, yes, but it is also knowing that Yennefer has the power to fight by his side, if need be.

"If we ever need to, we'll protect him," she promises Geralt. She never needs to say his name; Geralt knows exactly who Yennefer is talking about. The two of them love each other just as much as Geralt loves them both.

Yennefer’s arm is wrapped around Geralt as she holds his hand, comforting and soothing him just as Jaskier does. She is both fierce and gentle when they are lying in bed together. Loving Geralt, showing him she loves him, she cares, she will be with him always even when she isn’t physically there. At the same time, determined to fight for him, with him, to protect him. All three of them Even when she doesn't use the words, Geralt can feel Yennefer’s love radiating through their magical connection.

When it's all three of them in bed together, when they are finally reunited, Geralt is always the one in the middle. Jaskier is Geralt's little spoon, thrilled by the comfort and warmth and protection and _love_ Geralt and his body provide. He feels safe with Geralt at his back, and Yennefer behind _him_. Like there is nothing in the world that could stop him. Like there is nothing strong enough to defeat them, to separate them.

Yennefer is behind Geralt, playing big spoon to him. She enjoys wrapping her arms around him too much, holding him close, feeling his large, heavy, warm weight under her arm. That, and she loves that she can still reach Jaskier, hold his hand, rest a hand on his thigh, sometimes dig her nails in. (She loved to leave physical marks on both of them. They both love it when she does this. They love being able to _see_ how much Yennefer loves them).

Most importantly, with both his lovers either side of him, Geralt is still safe, still comforted, and warm, and hugged and _loved_ , by both the people who have his heart, who have given him their own, who love each other as much as they love him. 

They whisper sweet nothings to each other, but mostly to Geralt.

Geralt protects Jaskier and Yennefer, fights for them, shows them how much he loves them during the day. He would do anything for them. They both know how much he loves them, that he has a different way of showing his love than they do. He shows them with his actions, and the words that he finds so difficult. (The words always come easier for them. He loves that they understand it’s just not how he communicates with them. That they know him so well they know _exactly_ what he means.)

But at night, in bed, when they are sleeping... this time is about Geralt. Showing him that, despite what the world says, he is gentle, he is good, he is kind, and he is loved. He will never be alone, because they will always be with them. The three of them will always be together. They show him that it will always be Geralt and Yennefer and Jaskier, that the three of them will be together as long as they can be. And for Geralt, that is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please follow me on [@JaskierOfRivia](https://twitter.com/JaskierOfRivia) so we can yell about the Witcher together!!


End file.
